


Instrument

by ridgeline



Series: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Blood and Gore, Burns, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Like a Wiseman/Wise Woman Once Said, Local Devil being Caring and Emotional Support, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Says Hurt Me, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV), Protected Torment, Sadism, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 每过一段时间，Constantine就会来找Lucifer寻求慰籍，但是，是以另外一种形式。





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> 在某种程度上来说，我知道这已经OOC到Neil Gaiman都不认识了，不过Neil Gaiman肯定见识过更糟的！
> 
> 开头引用的歌词来自San Fermin的Caior。
> 
> **请在确认警告tag后再阅读。**

_You red mouthed sinner_

 

 

过了一会儿，Lucifer又给Constantine喂了点水，先用海绵沾湿嘴唇，然后举起杯子，让他含住吸管。等Constantine喝够了，咳呛出声，Lucifer就放下杯子，拿起手帕，擦掉Constantine下巴上的血迹和唾沫痕迹。然后他叠起手帕，放回床头柜上，看Constantine的脑袋歪靠在肩膀上，疲倦地闭起了眼睛，破裂的嘴唇扭曲成一条刻薄而痛楚的线。

 

得等Constantine再休息一会儿，所以Lucifer径直离开了卧室。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，再抓了一碗橄榄，做了一会儿上周就该完成的记账工作，同时打开电视。楼下的Lux依然静悄悄，得等五个小时之后才会开门，所以不用急。他看了半个小时《绝望的主妇》重播，依然感觉很有意思。

 

等时间指向两点的时候，Lucifer猜应该差不多了，就又回到卧室，脱掉外套，扔到床上。

 

“准备好再来一轮了吗，亲爱的？”他问道，解开袖扣。

 

Constantine只是看着他，双手拷在床头上，依然全裸着。他左眼裂开的眼眶正在变成一种病态的紫色，看起来就像是被卡车撞过一样。Constantine点了点头，脸上是全然的饥渴。

 

然后Lucifer又有条不紊地揍了Constantin一顿，他先是站在床边，然后爬上床，跪在Constanstin的两腿之间。接下来的十五分钟里面，拳头撞击肉体的模糊声音在顶楼公寓里面沉闷地回响，伴随压抑的痛叫和喘息，Lucifer从Constantin袒露的腹部开始，逐渐到达脸部，然后又回到腹部，但是注意避开致命的部位。他时不时停下来，让指关节休息一下，然后再从头开始，握紧拳头，重击肋骨、肾脏和肝脏，制造尖锐的痛苦。他的戒指在Constantine的胸膛上留下一个深红色的戳刺印记，然后划开了一个大口子，融化柏油一样烫的血顺着皮肤流了下来。Constantin呻吟着，汗流浃背，脸庞扭来扭去，双肩因为手腕被扣住了而绷紧到极限，随着每一次殴打而痉挛。胃部挨了一记的时候，他的背猛地弓起，嘴张开，发出几近呕吐的声音，似乎全身心想躲开，但是却不知道朝哪儿去。

 

过了一会儿，Lucifer收了手，在床上坐下，用另外一条手帕擦掉手背上的血渍，看向Constantin。很快他就需要换张床单了，Constantine的汗水和血污浸透了身下的布料。Lucifer把手帕扔到地板上，耐心地等待着。沉默之中，Constantine沉重地呼吸着，身体因为痛楚而抽搐，左腿的膝盖耸起，颤抖着。他缓过来了。

 

“你想要我折断你一两根手指吗？或者脚趾？”Lucifer问道，好奇地，“举手之劳，但是如果角度正确的话就会很疼，亲爱的。”

 

“不用了，”嘶哑的声音，“试过几次，不喜欢那种感觉，等长回来的时候很麻烦。”

 

Lucifer耸了耸肩，然后又喂了Constantine一点水，少到不至于诱发呕吐的程度。他把手帕摊在手心里，倒了点水浸透，然后擦拭Constantine的额头，擦掉覆盖在眼上的血污和汗水，好让Constantine看得更清楚。Constantin的右眼里面出现了血点，左眼肿得几乎睁不开了，让他的眼神显得有点懒洋洋的，但是依然焦灼，满是痛楚的痕迹，带着难以满足的战栗。他的呼吸缓慢而痛苦，但是身体放松了下来，Lucifer点头，从床头柜里面拿出一包烟，抖出一根，点着，他吸了一口，然后递给康斯坦丁，看他也深深地吸了一口，身体放松了下来，歇息在枕头上面。接着，Lucifer捏着香烟的过滤嘴，调整了一下，径直朝Constantine的肋骨按下去。

 

惨叫声几乎是立刻炸开，然后燃烧的烟头咬进了皮肤，烧出一个边缘是红色的伤疤，继续朝下，烧进脂肪层。Lucifer按住Constantine的胸膛，不让他乱动，右手依然按着烟头，烙印他。Constantine继续惨叫着，身体紧绷到几近断裂的程度，他剧烈地发抖，双臂拉直，手铐在床架上撞得叮当乱响。缓缓地，Constantine的眼睛翻了上去，露出眼白，他的表情暧昧，是一种在极度痛苦和性唤起之间的混合。Lucifer挪开了烟头，俯身过去，先是吻了下去，然后开始吮吸。他首先尝到的是新近烧焦的血肉和烟灰的味道，然后是汗水和不洁的皮肤。Constantine的呼吸急促，胸膛不稳地起伏，心脏在胸膛里面发出擂鼓一样的声音。Lucifer继续吮吸伤口，然后开始舔舐伤口边缘烧焦的血液，他把手伸到Constantine的两腿之间，开始揉了起来，感受到了那里因为兴奋而燃起的热度，已经完全勃起。过了一会儿，Constantine开始扭动起来，挣脱掉他的手。

 

“别碰那里。”他命令道。

 

“好。”Lucifer抬起头，用手背擦干净嘴上的血迹。

 

_受虐狂说伤害我。_

 

他又烧了几个疤，在Constantine的胸腹留下一串红肿起泡的半月形疤痕，一直到香烟燃尽，抖落的烟灰散布在床单、他的手指和Constantine的身上。Constantin已经有一段时间没发出声音了，只是疲乏地躺着，眼睛半闭，下嘴唇松弛地耷拉着，一幅筋疲力尽的样子。Lucifer起身出去，又给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一口喝尽。他洗了手和脸，朝脸上拍了点水降温，琢磨了一下，干脆洗了个澡，在淋浴的时候手淫了一次，保持头脑清醒。洗完澡后，Lucifer发现手机上有六个未接来电，都是来自Maze。他忽视它，扔到沙发上。即使她闯到公寓里来也没什么大不了的，Lucifer很肯定Constantine不会介意。说到底，拷打和折磨不是他的特长，Maze的才是。那男人绝对会尊重一位出类拔萃的拷打者。

 

楼下隐约开始传来挪动椅子和布置桌子的声音，所以时间已经开始接近傍晚了。Lucifer也开始觉得有点饿了，好的那种饥饿。

 

所以他给自己做了水煮蛋，搭配牛奶泡麦片（这次依然没有倒出玩具，遗憾），他在吧台吃完，然后全裸地回到卧室。

 

“好了，谁想找点乐子？”Lucifer宣布，大笑起来，“好吧，我想。”

 

房间里面弥漫着汗水、恐惧、精液和烧焦皮肉的气味，让人感觉熟悉，有点像老家。Constantine似乎已经进入了半睡半醒的状态，脑袋靠着左手，缓慢地一点一点。Lucifer解开手铐，然后打开台灯，无视Constantine的抗拒，双手托着他的脑袋，对着灯光检查瞳孔，确定没有内出血。Constantine的左眼比之前的情况更糟了，肿得只剩下一丝细缝。Lucifer用拇指轻快地抹掉Constantine眼睛下面的一滴血，Constantine打了个冷战，清醒了过来，“几点了？”他问，颤抖着，声音嘶哑。

 

“快五点了，除非你有地方要去，另外还有约会要参加，否则时间还早，亲爱的。”

 

“我晚上还有个约会……”

 

“还真有啊？够忙的。看看，我还以为我是这个世界上最大的享乐主义者了。”

 

再来一顿拳打脚踢似乎也没什么意义了，因为这一天持续的刺激，Constantine的神经似乎最终罢工了，完全麻木。Lucifer看着他缓慢地坐起来，一身伤疤，但是表情百无聊赖。他的手肘抵着床垫，试图支持住自己，但是似乎晕头转向，完全失去了方向感，跌坐了回去。Constantine的脸不断困惑地偏向被打坏的那一边，受困于突然变得狭窄的视野。Lucifer凑过去，扶住Constantine，最后一次喂了他需要的水，让Constantine的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，歇息了几分钟，一直到他感到无聊。Lucifer揽住Constantine，哄他平顺地仰面躺下，Constantine发出困惑的声音，但是没有抵抗。Lucifer坐在他的腹部上，两腿在Constantine身侧叉开。他保持了这个姿势一会儿，然后俯身过去，左手环绕着Constantine的脖子，拇指放在颈动脉上面，掐了下去。

 

Lucifer首先只加了一点力气，然后气定神闲地圈紧Constantine的脖子，感受到气管开始受压。Constantine开始剧烈的挣扎和踢打，手指在Lucifer的手臂上抓挠，但是他不为所动，在保持钳制的情况下，用另外一只手在床头柜里面摸索，找到了一把不属于Maze收藏的短刀。Lucifer等待了几秒，然后准确地从Constantine的腹部刺进去，顺畅地切开皮肤。Constantine发出尖锐的哀鸣，然后是喉咙里面翻滚的、仿佛水烧开了一样的咕噜声，在Lucifer的手指下面震动。他们保持这个姿势了一会儿，Lucifer逐渐开始感觉到那种平和的喜悦，仿佛刚把手指随意地搭在琴键上面，感受着双手之间积蓄的力量，知道它将会发出符合他心意的声音。他扭转刀刃，让刀锋更深地切了进去，流畅如水，感受模仿性事的杀戮在脊椎深处炸开电流一样的酥麻感，然后弥漫到全身，带来了充满力量的狂喜，如同一段信手拈来的即兴独奏进入了华彩段落。 _我多想说说你的事情，John Coltrane，1958。多美的乐段啊。_ 铁锈一样的湿润气味弥漫在空气里面，温热的鲜血顺着刀柄涌出，流淌到他的胯下。在他的手下，Constantine最终找到了属于他的声音，转化成了一具特异的乐器，发出了紧绷而极度压抑的呻吟，最后爆发为破碎的抽泣，震动着Lucifer的身体。对了，就是这样，升调，降调，低B调，就像是有人在哭泣。Constantine的胸膛升起然后又下降，露出嶙峋的骨骼形状，他勉力抬起眼，看着Lucifer，眼神专注，混合着极度的痛楚和燃烧的情欲。有一瞬间，Constantine的动作变得非常小心翼翼，似乎这可以让他避开伤害，但是Lucifer的手腕一抖，沿着骨骼，割出一条长长的口子，切开的皮肤卷起来，暴露出下面的脏器。Constantine发出最后一声短促的哀鸣，完全崩溃了，进入了极乐。他的左腿绕着Lucifer的腰，身体紧贴着Lucifer的腹部，剧烈地磨蹭着，随着最后一次绝望而狂热的抽搐，射在Lucifer身上，温热的精液黏在Lucifer的髋骨上，淌了下去。

 

Lucifer等了一会儿，松开了手，Constantine倒在床上，无知无觉，依然血流不止。他从床头柜上拿起手帕，按在短刀埋入Constantine身体的地方，然后一口气拔了出来，扔到地板上。

 

又过了一会儿，他从床下找出一个盒子，打开，拿出一片羽毛，放在Constantine的伤口上。柔和的白光升起，一切都恢复如初，所有新出现的伤疤愈合，不留下一丝痕迹。

 

“我猜你不会付我洗衣费。”Lucifer说。

 

没有回答，然后Constantine爬了起来，用手揉了揉眼睛，一脸漠然，带着那种一夜好眠后起床的神气。他缓慢低下了床，在地板上找到了衬衫和裤子，然后在椅子上找到了内裤。他坐在椅子上，穿上裤子，然后是袜子。

 

“虽然你已经不在家族企业里面工作了，但我猜你也不缺钱花，甜心。”他说，“就不要压榨无辜的自由工作人士了。”

 

“什么，无辜？亲爱的？”

 

Constantine扣上衬衫领子，Lucifer走过去，帮他打领带。Lucifer打了个结，然后灵巧地把领带尾抛过他的肩膀，吻了一下他的嘴角。Constantine的脑袋后退了一点，但是没有逃开，没有抗拒。他转过脸去，脸上又恢复了神气活现的傲慢表情。

 

“下个星期我要出城。”Lucifer说，重新坐回床上，他拿去水杯，喝了一口。

 

“那我估摸着下个月见？”

 

“也许吧，如果下个月我还在洛杉矶。”

 

“噢，你还会在的，我很肯定。”Constantine呲笑，最后穿上鞋子，“又不像是你有其他地方可以去，亲爱的。”

 

Lucifer笑了起来，露出牙齿。

 

“是，”他说，“我发现你每次受挫之后，那个耀武扬威的样子特别有意思，Johnny。就像是你真的很害怕？害怕你自己。”

 

“现在你是心理医生了，亲爱的？”

 

“我毕竟住在洛杉矶，总会学会一两手新把戏。”

 

“那么就不要学那些中产阶级的狗屎，太掉价了，”Constantine点头，又一次避开主题。他穿上外套，拉起袖子，有一会儿，Lucifer有一点希望在他手腕上看到手铐留下的红色瘀痕，但是当然，那里什么都没有。他又一次封闭了自己，不再发出和罪恶感共鸣的震动。

 

“再见。”Constantine说。

 

“期待下一次见面。”Lucifer微笑，拍了一下他的膝盖，“不过，在那之前，你得先还我个人情。”

 

“毫不意外，Lucy，毫不意外。”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Becos I had to, again: 


End file.
